In addition to single sinks equipped with one or two fixed water spouts, sinks with two side-by-side sink compartments are commonly equipped with a single swivel spout which can supply water to only one compartment at a time and which must be relocated manually between the two corresponding working locations each time it is desired to change the compartment receiving water. Even in a single compartment sink, it would often be beneficial to be able to direct tap water to two items in the sink simultaneously; however with the conventional single spout, even the swivel type, the water can only be directed to the two items sequentially, requiring twice the time that would be required if the water could be directed to the two items simultaneously.